Klingon Bird-of-Prey
For the 22nd century vessel, see Klingon Bird-of-Prey (ENT). The Klingon Bird-of-Prey was a type of warship in service with the Klingon Defense Force from the late 23rd century into the 24th century. The ships were so named because of the unusual bird-like shape of the wings and the long main hull. Birds-of-Prey were built in at least three types: the small B'rel-class and D12-class scouts, and the larger K'vort-class cruisers. The earliest known use of the Bird-of-Prey was in 2285, when a Bird-of-Prey commanded by Kruge raided the Genesis Planet in an attempt to uncover the secrets of Project Genesis. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) : The Klingon Bird-of-Prey first appeared in ''Star Trek III, however, the Enterprise crew must have encountered that type of vessel before, because Sulu seemed to easily recognize the ship when it decloaked.'' From their introduction, Birds-of-Prey were commonly equipped with cloaking devices. One prototype Bird-of-Prey, launched in 2293 under the command of General Chang, had the unusual ability of firing while the cloaking device was still engaged. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The D12 class only appears in Star Trek: Generations and it is not clear how it relates to the B'rel class. Worf states that it was retired due to faulty Plasma coils. Ships of the Class * [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] * [[IKS Buruk|IKS Buruk]] * [[IKS Ch'tang|IKS Ch'tang]] * [[IKS E'tam|IKS E'tam]] * [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegh'ta]] * [[IKS Ki'tang|IKS Ki'tang]] * [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]] * [[IKS Korinar|IKS Korinar]] * [[IKS M'char|IKS M'char]] * [[IKS Malpara|IKS Malpara]] * [[IKS Ning'tao|IKS Ning'tao]] * [[IKS Orantho|IKS Orantho]] * [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]] * [[IKS Patakt|IKS Patakt]] * [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] * [[IKS Slivan|IKS Slivan]] * [[IKS Vorn|IKS Vorn]] * [[IKS Y'tem|IKS Y'tem]] Appearances * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: Generations * TNG: "A Matter of Honor" * TNG: "The Defector" * TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise" * TNG: "Sins of the Father" * TNG: "Reunion" * TNG: "The Mind's Eye" * TNG: "Redemption, Part I" * TNG: "Redemption, Part II" * TNG: "Unification, Part I" * TNG: "Unification, Part II" * TNG: "Rascals" * TNG: "Firstborn" * DS9: "Past Prologue" * DS9: "Blood Oath" * DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" * DS9: "Sons of Mogh" * DS9: "Rules of Engagement" * DS9: "Shattered Mirror" * DS9: "Apocalypse Rising" * DS9: "By Inferno's Light" * DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire" * DS9: "Call to Arms" * DS9: "A Time to Stand" * DS9: "Sons and Daughters" * DS9: "Favor the Bold" * DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" * DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited... * DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" * DS9: "Image in the Sand" * DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach" * DS9: "Strange Bedfellows" * DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" * DS9: "When It Rains..." * DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" * DS9: "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: "Unity" References * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Starship Spotter